Behind The Scenes
by Madmads360
Summary: Behind the secenes of my genius ideas and chapters and future stories... I hang out with Starish, Fairy Tail, and Bleach, and reply to your nice reviews with my awesome bestie Elana! I thought this would be cool so check it out!


**Behind the scenes of my new story planning and current chapters! First the guys of Starish and I rehearse for our final chapter and then I reply you reviews and then Fairy Tail time! Then a sneak peek of Fun with the Espada! Enjoy this!**

**Planning the last chapter of my Uta no prince sama fic:**

Me: Alright guys the next chapter is the last so we want it to be cool!

Ren: That's not a problem I can make it colder than Masa's personality

Masato: Fool….

Cecil: Hey Mads?

Me: Yes Cecil?

Cecil: Is Haruka going to end up with anyone in the last chapter or in the next story?

Tokiya: I'd like to know this as well….

Ren: Mads is obviously going to pick me…

Syo: You're so full of yourself how do you know she won't pick me?

Natsuki: I will surely win over her heart in this series since Mads clearly loves me more than all of you

Otoya: No way! She loves me more than all of you combined!

Mads: Correction: I will not be pairing her with any of you.

Starish: WHAT?!

Cecil: But why?!

Natsuki: Don't you love me?

Me: Yeah of course I do…. Why do you guys think I watch you're anime….

Ren: That why aren't we getting paired with the lady? More importantly why am _I_ not getting paired with her?

Me: Guys we agreed to keep this anime clean of pairings!

Syo: But yeah I was getting really into my theme….

Tokiya: My date with her was so romantic….

Me: You do realize she said she didn't consider it a date…. Right?

Otoya: But how does she feel inside?

Me: Um…. Probably muy loco (Spanish for: very crazy)

Ren slinking an arm around my shoulder: But don't you think the story would get a lot of those reviews you wanted if you paired her with me….?

Syo: Don't do it Mads if you pair her with him the only reviews you'll get will be bad!

Me: You guys are chewing on my nerves…

Natsuki: Doesn't 'muy loco' mean cookoo for coco puffs in Spanish?

Me: No Natsuki, no it does not….

Otoya: C'mon we look good together and all the viewers know it!

Me: Actually some wanted Masato and Haruka and some wanted Cecil and Haruka….

Masato and Cecil smile smugly

Me: I will knock you two into next week if you don't stop smiling like that….

They stop smiling

Ren and Syo: HAHHAHAHA!

I punch them in the heads.

Syo: Ow! Maddie what the H-E- Double hockey sticks was that for?!

Me: You eight have taken up all of our rehearsal time!

The door swings open,

Elana: Mads! You have to hurry and get those replies for your reviews in before they pwn you for it!

Me: They won't pwn me…

Elana: No but I sure will. Come on!

Me: Yeah, Yeah okay…

Syo: This isn't over Mads!

Me: It is if you guys want any airtime with Haruka alone at all!

Syo: Damn her….

Me: I heard that and I'm cutting your airtime in half Kurusu Syo!

**Alright before I respond your comments let me introduce you all to Elana my kickass BFFL in real life and my BFFL secretary here. She is so pimpin cool and has supported me all this time!I love you homie! Okay now guys I will respond your comments!**

Elana: Here are your reviews…. Pfft… you got 11 and you have like 1,000 people reading this story…

Me: I'm fixing it!

Elana: Don't hate the player hate the game!

Me: …. Okay let's see here….

Starting from the beginning

WinterRaineeDay91: LOL I know they all kind of have a short time and the guys are what most people today call 'cockblockers' thank you for reading!

OtakuHarunaHimawari: Thanks a lot that is very nice of you to say! I'd like to say that this story takes after me! Heh heh just kidding!

Cure Noble0: Your welcome I really did like the amusement park idea it was a really nice original theme that kind of seems like the kind of place Syo would take her! You have very good ideas you keep it up! ^ u ^

Kittyangellove: Thank you very much! I kind of thought the POV thing was cliché but I am glad to know you like it! As for my Masato and Haruka chapter… I'm sorry it was short I didn't have any ideas! But I hope you liked it anyway!

A Mun of Kaoru: Thanks for your idea I'm sorry I did not use them but you are very talented and the ideas were adorable please give me one for the next story!

Guest: Yeah, I forgot thanks for reminding me the last chapter is his B-day party so it was because of you that I decided it was thanks!

WhoLockedGirl: You're too sweet! Thank you very much I l really like your ideas and so I did have Tokiya interrupt him! I am glad to know you liked my story! XD

Ameotakuchic357: Thanks a lot! XD I hope you read Cecil's chapter and enjoyed it! To be honest when I saw you're comment I was like hell yeah so thank you very much!

*End of comments*

Me: AH, they're to awesome….

Elana: That's because they thought up most of your chapters….

Me: But my first and second chapter must've struck a chord in them or something like that….

Elana: Uh-huh okay Homie but we better get movin to the Fairy Tail set now…. I do not trust them alone….

Me: Okay let's hit it!

*Insert' Don't Cha' by the pussycat dolls here*

**On the Fairy Tail set We rehearse for our second chapter! **

(Okay so I just walk in to the studio and Natsu is typing on a laptop)

Me: Natsu what are you doing?

Natsu: Reading Lucy's emails….

Me: She'll kill you if she finds out….

Natsu: She won't….

Me: Oh really? LUCY!

Natsu: Oh Crap!

Me patting his shoulder: You reap what you sow man…

Lucy walks in,

Lucy: Oh hey Mads is it time to rehearse already…? Natsu what are you reading?

Natsu: Um…. Maddie's facebook?

Me: You better not…. I swear to god I will go all Uchiha Sasuke on you if you do….

Lucy takes the laptop….

Lucy: NATSU!

Lucy grabs his neck

Me: WAH! Lucy I wasn't gonna _kill_ him, kill him, at least not until the series is over we still need him!

Jellal, Erza, and Juvia walk in,

Jellal: So um….Should I be concerned…..?

I finally separate Lucy from Natsu….

Me: Okay….Everybody breathing?

Natsu: Can't feel my lungs…..

Me: Omigod…. Is your heart still beating?

Natsu: Y-yeah….

Me: Well okay then let's start rehears- Where is Gray?

Juvia: Gray-sama told Juvia he was going to take a nap…"

Me: Oh hell no….!

I go get Gray and drag him into the studio.

Gray: Ah! Damn it Mads I was having a good dream!

Me: I don't care we have to get this chapter in now! I have a life too ya know!

Gray: Really?

Me: I don't want to hear that from you stripper now put a shirt on!

Erza: Juvia doesn't seem to mind….

Me: She's Juvia he could be murdering Lyon and she wouldn't care!

Juvia: Juvia would not wish anything like that on Lyon-sama…. But Gray-sama's body bloodied and sinful with regrets he comes sorrowfully to Juvia and then they passionately gaze into each other's eyes….! AH! Juvia can't take it!

Me: See? Oh well better do it before the council comes and locks him up…

Jellal: Ugh…..

Me: Okay guys let's get this show on the road!

3o minutes later

Me: Ugh, Natsu get it right! It's Taurus not Tillapia….

Jellal: How do you get the two mixed up anyway…?

Lucy: It's anime we defy sense and logic….

Me: Geez…. Sometimes I question why I choose to keep writing…

Elana runs in,

Elana: Maddie we have to go to 'that' story set now!

Me: Damn it Grimmjow is gonna cero my head off! Okay guys that's a rap!

Natsu: Finally!

Lucy: Can I kill him now?

Me: I don't know yet…. Feel free to hit or kick him anywhere other than the face.

Natsu: Mads why would you let her- OW! My-

Me: Buy guys!

**Okay now we go and prepare for one of my upcoming stores 'Fun with the Espada' **

I walk in, the espada and Orihime plus Gin are all in the studio.

Me: Hey guys what's up?

Ulquiorra: Hey.

Grimmjow: Girl.

Me: Cat.

Orihime: Hi! It's nice to see you again Mads!

Me: Hey Hime'!

Gin: Yay! Ever since Arrancar Encyclopedia got canceled I haven't had any airtime….

Me: Aww… Well you won't get a lot of airtime but you'll get some!

Gin:…. Oh well….

Nnoitra: Yo.

Me: Damn…. You are very tall!

Nnoitra: Great!

Neliel: Hi! Hi! Hi! I can't wait to start this story in your description it sounds fun to show people what we do together when we're not fighting!

Me: Yeah I thought you would all do a lot less but I guess not!

Stark: I'm so tired….

Me: Of course you are…

Me: So you guys actually get along?

Orihime: Yeah all of the stuff we do is acting but off the sets we're good friends, right Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: You probably are the most likable out of all the others….I'll give you that much…

Me: Aww…

Ulquiorra: Watch it.

Me: Okay, Okay so what do you guys do when you aren't acting or killing people?

Grimmjow: Huh…. Well me, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Nel, and Szayel play a lot of Halo and Call of Duty….

Me writing stuff down on a note pad: Uh-huh….

Orihime: I don't cook really…. The others told me it's dangerous….

Me: Oh…. Now why would they say that I wonder?

Me: Anything else?

Orihime: Let's see…. I usually talk to everyone and just kind of hang out with them…. But then Grimmjow and Nnoitra flirt with me and Ulquiorra, Nel, or Hallibel come and hit them…"

I glare at Grimmjow and Nnoitra,

Me: Oh Really….?

Me: How about you Hallibel?

Hallibel: I like to swim.

Me: Okay coolio.

Me: I just realized Yammy isn't here….

Grimmjow: We um, sent him…. On Vacation I guess you could say…

Me: Lucky Bastard….

Grimmjow: Yeah not really…

Me: Hey do you guys ever hang out with organization 13 or the Akatsuki?

Ulquiorra: Why would you think we would?

Me: Cuz you're just like them except with less yaoi

Nnoitra: True but that's because our only girls aren't whores and we have more than one of them.

Me: Yeah….

Grimmjow: Well this one time we hung out with the Akatsuki… Hidan is pretty cool.

Orihime: Konan seemed nice enough!

Szayel: I wonder if I could get one of Itachi Uchiha's eyes….?

Nnoitra: If he wouldn't give that snake eyed pervert/pedophile one what makes you think he'd give _you _one?

Szayel: Just a hypothesis….

Me: Okay…. Well you guys sounds like we're making a story!

Orihime: YAY!

Nel: I'm so happy!

Grimmjow: Great

Ulquiorra: ….

Gin: This will be fun!

Hallibel: Sure….

Szayel: This could be a learning experience….

Nnoitra: Hell Yeah!

Me: Glad to know you're all psyched I hope our bleach fans will be too!

Grimmjow: They better!

Me: Okay guys I have to go now! Stay relatively beautiful!

Me: That was…. Interesting

Elana: We have one more thing to do today…

Me: yes?

Elana: Your next Uta pri fic?

Me: Shit…. C'mon I don't have any ideas and no one's sent one to me….

Elana: :p

Me: Stop that….. Ugh…. Whatever I don't care anymore I need sleep!

Elana: Okay, say bye to the nice viewers!

Me: Bye guys I love you!

**Alright yay! I hope you enjoyed this and got a good idea of my next chapters and stories! Buh-bye!**


End file.
